


To walk a mile with her sword.

by LoverLance



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bodyswap, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Light Angst, POV Adora (She-Ra), POV Catra (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverLance/pseuds/LoverLance
Summary: Catra finds herself waking up in an unfamiliar environment, in a very familiar body.Or alternatively: The fic where Catra and Adora swap bodies and have to deal with navigating each other's vastly different lives; learning new things about each other along the way.





	To walk a mile with her sword.

It was more than a peculiar sort of situation that Catra had found herself in on one very strange morning in particular; She had retired to her quarters for the night, after having spent most of her day maniacally plotting a fool-proof revenge plan against the princesses (and having no real luck with it.) Only to awaken in a bed that felt much more soft and comfortable than the one that resided in her newly designated force captain's room; The same room that she had initially fallen asleep in.

The new bed smelt oh so familiar, warm and safe... The scent was poignant with her nose pressed up against it, the pillowy downy mass smelled just like her previous bunk that now lay barren in the barracks, or more specially, the one she'd actually slept in, the same one she'd ripped to shreds in a fit of frustration and sadness through cloying tears; Simply put, it smelt alarmingly strong of none other than the traitorous Adora, herself. Ew. 

Though part of the peculiarity of the situation, was that her sense of smell seemed far more weak and pathetic; That specific scent was something that seemed to be practically ingrained into the deepest corners of her brain. But that just brought more questions to mind than it answered. 

Why couldn't she smell as good as she usually could? Was she sick? First ones forbid she's fallen ill. She couldn't hide away now the way that was expected of Horde soldiers, she was finally second in command for the Horde! She finally had some power in her clutches now that Shadow Weaver and Adora were out of her way, the later less so, for now atleast; And Catra refused to let this golden opportunity slip away through her clawed fingertips for a reason as stupid as their being raised to hide weaknesses like this.

It was just as she'd explained to Shadow Weaver when she had staked her claim over the Black Garnet in what was referred to as an act of subordinance. She wasn't being punished, but trained for it. 

Though she highly doubts Scorpia, nor Entrapta would care about that much at all; they were both way too surprisingly chipper for supposed members of the Horde, no less a force captain leader like Scorpia. At least tech geek over there had the excuse of her friends utter betrayal and abandonment to cling to. But enough of that useless jargon. 

Catra begrudgingly opens her eyes finally, only to be met with utter confusion as that sinking, lost feeling settles deep inside her chest. The room was filled with bright, natural sunlight for starters, nothing like the dark murky atmosphere that cloaked the fright zone; And it was dumbfoundingly hideous and lacking in darkness, not to mention the worst feature of all. 

oh no.

It had a freakin' Waterfall! Of all the damn things, there was nothing the feline-featured teenager hated more than water, apart from Adora and her Princesses, naturally. It made her feel all clammy and nervous, like she might just topple over right into it. She was better than that! 

Catra shoots up from bed, surveying the room curiously and cautiously, slinking around sneakily as best she could, though her foot work felt more clunky than anything; She was being uncharacteristically clumsy for some unknown reason, as if she could be out of practice. 

Had she been captured and whisked off to Princess Prison or somewhere else equally ridiculous? And why does her body feel weird and... different? They probably drugged her to get her there without a fight, and they haven't worn off yet, rendering her useless in this new stupid, messy, movement pattern. That's how she tries to justify it anyhow. Yeah, sedatives. That sounds about right.

She can't feel her tail either, which is not only a massive problem for several reasons, but it just feels plain unnatural. Her questions keep piling up and up one on-top of another, but they're all regretfully answered in record time a few seconds later as she coincidently picks up a small, gold trimmed compact mirror laid out on the desk. 

She was.... 

 

Adora?

 

Wait what? That made no sense, at all, how could she possibly be Adora? What kind of nightmare was this? That dumb, rainbow light she-ra explosion thingy probably had something to do with it, like the first ones temple, it was freaky Princess stuff. It was just some sort of magic mirror, right? Or perhaps a hidden screen, convenient for spying on people? Try as she may to come up with some strange convoluted excuse, it appeared to just be your average run of the mill hand mirror. Every movement and expression she pulled, was instantly mirrored with Adoras' dumb face. 

It'd be kinda funny if it weren't such a terrifying and confusing situation. 

She tried everything she could think of to wake herself up, everything from pinching herself to splashing water on her face, as bad as that was. But realisation was dawning on her with each failed attempt, and fast. 

It was regrettably becoming clear as day. She was somehow currently inhabiting Adoras' lithe but built body; They had, presumably, swapped bodies somehow. Hoo boy. 

Although... now that she truly considers it, this really could be the perfect opportunity to gather intelligence for the Horde to use against the Rebellion. It was the perfect plan. She would just have to pose as Adora and say all the right things to those goody goody trusting Princess idiots, then they'd be eating out of the palm of her hands in no time, and they'd give up all their secrets too. That was a good enough reason to put up with the other's less superior body a while longer, just temporarily of course.

'Take that shadow weaver, I've already gone further than you ever got,' Catra thinks to herself, boastful and proud in every sense of the word, her mind bloated with self confidence and strong conviction. 

Whoa, could she become she-ra like this?  
It's a stupid thought, but it's one that she can't sent herself from humouring.

Although, before she can even lift the stupid damn sword and test her theory full of intrigue, her door, or more fittingly, Adoras' door bursts open and that short dumb Princess friend of Adoras' by the name of Glimmer quickly dashes in. Catra wants to groan. She just barely manages to hold one supressed inside herself.


End file.
